1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link for an articulated linkage, such as a convertible top stack linkage, that is formed by injection molding magnesium to form a link with integral reinforcing ribs, integral pivot pins and integral bushings.
2. Background
Vehicles may be provided with roofs that are movable between an extended position and a retracted position, such as convertible tops and retractable hardtops. These types of vehicle roofs are generally constructed to be moved between the extended and retracted position on an articulated linkage that is commonly referred to as a top stack linkage. It has previously been proposed in the Applicant's assignee's PCT application Serial No. PCT/US2005/006522, filed Feb. 28, 2005 to form parts of the bows and rails of the top stack with an injection molded magnesium forming process. The prior application disclosed the use of stamped metal links to interconnect the side rails and bows of the top stack. Some of the links also incorporated tubular portions that were formed into required shapes and provided with end fittings to secure the links to the side rail, other links and bows.